


Jogging detours

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Being Nice, Cooking, Crush, Fluff, Innocent, Jogging, M/M, Mentions of Sans - Freeform, Mentions of Undyne - Freeform, Napstablook - Freeform, Other, Papstablook, Positive energy, Rare Pairings, Rare pair shipping, Shiptember, being sweet, cheer up a cinnamon roll, cheer up the ghost, cinnamon rolls !, cute moments, ghost smooch, mentions of happstablook, napstapap, supportive Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Papyrus loves to keep fit and is a bundle of positive energy and self esteem . If you love fluff and cute moments you'll love this .





	Jogging detours

**Author's Note:**

> My desire to see a fanfic broke my anxiety of putting this fic into words. If I were any character in Undertale regardless of sexuality I'm the closest to is the sad ones like Sans, Alphys, and Napstablook. To me seeing the sad characters have a happy ending makes me feel better putting an enormous smile on my face. Thier only also the only two character who give you food for free which we can’t eat at all I’m going to leave those nuggets of gold there do what you wish.  
> First thing first this isn’t UnderSwap Papyrus or an au story. This story is based on the original game.  
> On with the story I'm not Toby fox .

  
“SANS I’M GOING FOR A JOG TO THE MARKET IN HOT LAND, PLEASE MOVE YOUR SOCK FROM THE LIVING ROOM BEFORE YOU GET BACK BROTHER OF MINE.”  
I take his silence as agreement with the hope he will do it. It’s disgusting to have a dirty sock sitting in our living room we have had company over a few times, and they ask about it why is it still there. I know Undyne would come to visit because she can stop looking at it when she’s here.  
I start jogging moving swiftly over the puzzles in Waterfall with the ease of any puzzle connoisseur that I am. I listen to the echo flower messages feeling glad at the rise of young love that seems to sprout up like the flowers themselves lately.  
But I hear sobbing in the middle of the patch.  
“HELLO?” The voice started wailing the sobs at breaking my heart.  
“HELLO? WHO EVER YOU ARE IM GOING TO SEARCH FOR YOU! NO ONE SHOULD BE ALONE WHEN THEIR MOROSE!” Sobbing was consistent I look around. Until I notice I have found a ghost. I’ve seen him a few times since he comes past my guard station on the way to the ruins or giving a cd of his music to my big brother. I’ve never talked to him directly but I know he’s melancholy type.  
“I FOUND YOU CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG?” I found Napstablook surround by echo flowers sniffling  
“oh hello Papyrus nice day out isn’t it? I wish wasn't so sad. I could enjoy it. ”  
“LET ME HELP BLOOK I PROMISE I’LL LISTEN.”  
“well, I've been lonely ever since my cousins left the snail farm. I’ve never been good at making friends and keeping them. I’m not one most monsters want to be around.”  
“NAPSTABLOOK OKAY I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!  
LET’S GO BACK TO YOUR HOME WELL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO FOR THE DAY.”  
“Truly?”  
“YES, You’re A SWEET MONSTER ID LOVE TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU.”  
“okay follow me my home is right here.” the house was tiny. While Napstablook isn't a giant ghost but he needs a lot more room than this. making me wonder if his cousin in my head canon I believe that he is Happstablook would be okay with allowing both homes to be merged. We enter his living room and I turn to the little spook.  
“OKAY WHAT DO WE DO FIRST?”  
“well, we can play some music and have some lunch. I made this song myself if you want to listen?”  
“SURE PLAY IT MAYBE I COULD HELP YOU WITH MAKING LUNCH!”  
“we can make it together since I have a lot of ghost food but I have a lot of ingredient here and maybe we can make something like an omelet so can both eat.”  
“OKAY, THAT ACTUALLY SOUNDS LIKE FUN I’VE NEVER COOKED WITH ANYONE BEFORE.”  
“Same here I hope you enjoy yourself .”  
The music play and it was actually really nice  
“BLOOK THIS IS REALLY NICE DID YOU REALLY MAKE THIS MUSIC YOURSELF? YOUR QUIET TALENTED.”  
“Yeah, I did your brother bought one of the few CDs I burned with my originals songs’.”  
gosh that’s spectacular that could easily be a soundtrack to a pop idol down here Blook got out the eggs (i think their dinosaur, Cheese, ghostly peppers and some spinach.)  
“WAIT ARE WE MAKING ZOMBIE OMELET?”  
“Is that a problem?! If they are I’m so sorry! I haven’t company in so long. I forget not everyone likes zombie omelets! I didn’t think you wouldn’t like them. What’s wrong with me? I can even make omelets right!” On he started to ramble putting himself down my heart started cracking even more.  
“BLOOKY!!! BLOOKY!!!” I get really close maybe an inch away from his face any closer and we would be smooching lips being the farthest thing from my mind my cheeks were glowing orange.  
“I LIKE ZOMBIE OMELETS I LOVE THE FACT THAT’S WHAT WERE GOING TO BE MAKING IT TOGETHER! DON’T WORRY YOU, CUTE SPOOK, You’re DOING FINE. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE, SO I CAN PAIR WITH SOMETHING ELSE JUST AS YUMMY. LIKE REVERENT BACON OR GHOULISH PANCAKES?”  
“Oh, I would like some ghoulish pancakes we even have flour and some leftover eggs.” Napstablook looking at me meekly blushing.  
We got to work make brunch since it was almost lunch. But it was nice when you get blooky mind off his problem he’s easy to talk to nice and sweet. He was a great musician he hummed during the quick moment between song bars to unrecognized melody but he was sucking me in.  
We finished up cooking and their were few close calls. I tried to blame the close quarters of his kitchen I kept telling myself they were accidents but in my head, I felt like I was lying to myself.  
“What way to spend afternoon your great to hang out Papyrus thank you for hanging out with me.”  
“TIME FLEW BY DIDN’T? I ENJOYED SPENDING TIME WITH YOU NAPSTABLOOK WAIT DID YOU SAY AFTERNOON IT MUST NEAR THE HOTLAND MARKET CLOSING. I PROMISED SANS I WOULD GET THE FOOD AND DELIVER IT TO THE HOUSE.”  
“Papyrus if you want I can go on ahead and make sure the stays open till you get there.”  
“WAIT YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME YOU’RE A REALLY COOLEST BLOOKY.”  
I couldn’t help it my impulses! The good time and just clicking with the little ghost I just had to! I kissed him right his lips.  
“THANK YOU BLOOKY!” _Omg_ my god what have I done too soon too soon!  
The little ghost gave the most genuine smile he floats out of the ceiling.  
We’re going to have a long talk and I got to Sans what just happened when I get back home well no time like the present to get Hotland.


End file.
